Imperfect Timing
by EOfan467
Summary: AU- after the Lotto girl case was solved, Natalie got her Lotto girl job back and Leland got all the winnings and left, It's about half a year after the Sereis finale, and everything's changed. BUT Natalie, Leland, Randy  And Sharona!  Return. Oh ho, boy


About a year and a half ago, Natalie left Monk to be the Lotto girl, and Leland left because he had one the lottery after Monk solved the case. Monk was lonely for a while, until he met Alice George, His new assistant who just addressed him as Monk, like many others did. Randy took over as Captain and it was-interesting. but soon, he left to be the chief in New Jersey, being closer to Sharona and Benji. After that, Frank Ryan became captain and Micheal Peters became lieutenant . Monk's life was- normal.

Natalie's, Leland's and Randy's? Not so much.

The TV station Natalie worked at had lost of it's budget. As a result, They had to fire those who were asking for just a little too much. Natalie, unfortunately, was one of them. But it was only because she needed to pay for Julie's college tuition. Or else she wouldn't be asking for a raise. But Jack, the station manager, didn't care. He watched at the woman was in tears after hearing that she was fired. He sighed and offered her a tissues, which she just started at. He put it down and sighed once again.

"You. are. firing. me?" Natalie Teeger said, wiping her eyes. Natalie was no real crier, but there were times where there was upsetting news or stress got to her. And this was one of those times.

"I'm sorry Natalie, but the budget cuts- And you ask for to much. I understand it's for Julie but-" Jack had started

"No, no. I understand" Natalie said, sniffling "I'll go. Good luck finding a new lotto girl" Natalie said, and walked out as the tears truly slipped out.

Sad, isn't it?

Leland had been a foolish man. After Monk solved the case, Leland got the 12,000,006 dollars. And the money lasted a long time. And he found real luck, actually. He met someone and got married, they had a little girl, and they lived on his boat. Then one day when Sarah, his wife, and Zoey, his daughter, were at the store, Leland was driving his boat, when he crashed into another. He was mad, but he let insurance take care of it. But that man whose boat he hit, Robert Harrison, sued. Leland had spent most of his money to find a good lawyer, but he lost. The rest of his money he sent to an off shore account, but didn't know it was a scam. Until now

"Damn it!" Leland Stottlemeyer yelled, and cringed. His three month year old daughter was easy to wake, and was a loud crier. Not hearing her, he stomped on the floor of his boat. Sarah looked at her husband

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Remember that off shore account we sent the rest of the money too?" He asked, and continued after she nodded "It was fake. A scam. One I fell for" Leland said, and sat down, his heads in his hands. Sarah walked to his side

"It's okay. We'll be fine. Do you think there is any chance you could work back at the station? maybe not as captain, but just as a detective?" Sarah asked

Leland looked at her and chuckled "Maybe. I'd have to probably pull strings, but I'll see" Leland said and kissed his wife, only to hear the wail of Zoey.

Aww. So sweet. Well not really, but kinda.

And Randy's part, well, it's not because of one of his comical mess ups. Sadly. No, it was downsizing. The police force of Summit, New Jersey had to lose some of it's officers. Even the Chief of Police, Randy. When Randy had heard this news, He was shocked. He and the others forced to leave started to arguing with the higher ups, and at one point, begging. but nothing worked. Randy told Sharona, wo understood. They were told they would be mailed a list of where they could go. Randy cane in with said list and Sharona walked over.

"Here it is" Randy Disher said, and opened up the letter, And Sharona read it over his shoulder.

"Wow, lotta choices" Sharona said, and Randy nodded in response

"New York City Homicide Division, Seattle Robbery Division, San Francisco Robbery Homicide Division, Boston Arson Division-" Randy started listing

"Wait, what did you just say?" Sharona said

"Boston Arso-" Randy started again

"No,no, San Francisco Robbery Homicide-Randy you could go back if you wanted!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, your right, I can. I do! I do wanna go back!" Randy said

"Call it in, tell them your going back" Sharona said

"Okay" Randy said and gabbed the phone

Yay! He comes back. Randy's situation was probably the best.

So the three had major life choices coming. Natalie planned on seeing her former employer, Adrian Monk, though she knew that getting her job back was a lost cause. Leland pulled some strings and was able to go back to the same division, and Randy and Sharona were already packing to go back.

But, their timing was imperfect

***  
I Personally think this is one of my best. what do you guys think? I have no clue were I'm heading with this, but still. And I got this chapter done in an hour! If tthere's enough support, More tommorrow unless I'm going to the beach!. R&R Please and thank you!


End file.
